The present invention relates to coring probes which may be employed in particular in iron blast furnaces.
Among the various probings carried out in the heart of a blast furnace it is known to effect in particular a coring in a zone containing a mass of solid carbonaceous material called "dead man" located in the center of the blast furnace above the hearth.